Call of duty: Mason's tale
by don2014
Summary: A prequel to Alex and David Mason's story and more into their adventures in the wars.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: early careers

Fairbanks Alaska 1933

Alex Mason is born in Fairbanks Alaska his hometown is more closer to the cold war then any other area in America. He spent most of his childhood hunting with his father who was a WW2 veteran he had two sisters Marion and Dot Mason.

1950

Alex joins the US marines and serves as an infantry man in the Force Recon Marines division and served in South Korera.

1958

Alex is recruited into SOG and meets Frank Woods "so you were in the Marines in South Korea I've heard of you Mason" Woods says "ya I did" Mason says "that's good I hear you like to get the mission job that's good we need more soldiers like you Mason" Woods says "thanks Woods let's get onto this" Alex says. Mason made friends with other SOG members like Joseph Bowman, Carlos and Woods.

1961

"Alright listen up soldiers we're going to Cuba with my contact Carlos an undercover operative working with Fidel Castro the prime minister of Cuba our mission is to execute Castro" Woods says "let's do it" Mason says.

Cuba

Mason, Woods and Bowman meet with Carlos and discuss the plan "alright we got Castro in his safehouse we sneak around his men get inside and kill that bastard" Woods says "his men are moving to the airfield there won't be too many guarding him" Carlos says "good to know" Mason says. The three head outside the Bay of pigs invasion had begun the four move to Castro's compound "I'll secure the airfield when Castro's dead meet me there" Carlos says "ya will do see you there Carlos" Bowman says the three take out Castro's body guard and find Castro "got him" Mason says "he put up one hell of a fight" Woods says "let's get the hell outta here" Mason says the three exit the safehouse and fight their way to the airfield "Carlos we're on our way" Bowman says "Castro's men are on their way hurry" Carlos says. The three race to the plane and take off "you get outta here I'll cover you" Mason says jumping onto the ground "Mason!" Woods and Bowman shout Mason jumps onto a turret and takes out the enemies blocking the runway then is attacked by a Russian "Castro we killed you" Mason says "oh no you killed a double thanks to Dragovich I'll always know" Castro says "we always know American" Dragovich says "do with him what you wish General he is my gift to you in honor of our new friendship" Castro says "we have plans for you American" Dragovich laughs


	2. Chapter 2: The gulag

Chapter 2: The gulag

Mason is taken to a gulag in Russia called: Vorkuta where he is brainwashed by Fredrich Steiner a German scientist and is brainwashed to kill John F Kennedy the president of the USA until a Russian sabotages it and Mason is programmed to kill Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner. "So what is the problem Steiner?" Dragovich asks "he is a typical, he's unusual the other test subjects were more successful" Steiner says "if he will not follow the instructions in the codes then he is no use to me he can rot send him back to his cell" Dragovich says Kravchenko grabs Mason and throws him into a cell. "The pain is difficult isn't it?" a prisoner asks "who are you?" Mason asks "Viktor Reznov I've been here for years too Mason since 45" the prisoner says "oh I see I can't complain about the pain like you can" Mason says "don't bother with it care to hear the tale of how I ended up in this gulag?" Reznov asks "I got nothing better to do" Mason says "it began during the war how much do you know?" Reznov asks "the war began in 39 when the Germans began an invasion in Poland the soviets invaded Poland from the east and the Poland army was defeated the territory was divided for the Soviets and the Germans and they soon signed a treaty" Mason explains "forget the backstory what do you know of the end of the war" Reznov says "The treaty ended and the Soviets moved in with the Allies the German leader killed himself and the Soviets finished them off" Mason says "good you and I will escape this prison even if it takes years Mason" Reznov says.

Flashback

Reznov, Dimitri Petrenko, Dragovich and Kravchenko lead the soviets into the Artic to find Steiner at a Nazi base "anyone who harms Steiner will be executed by me personally" Dragovich says. Reznov and Dimitri move on the Nazi base and find Steiner "Fredrich Steiner let us discuss our use for you" Dragovich says "you were once a noble German scientist Steiner" Kravchenko says "outside we will speak" Steiner says the threee head outside "what do you know of Project Nova Steiner?" Dragovich asks "it was a project we worked on to possibly win the war but the ship that held it crashed here and Nova was trapped inside so we left it" Steiner explains "lets go recover it then lead on Steiner" Dragovich says. The Russians enter the ship and locate Nova Kravchenko shoves Reznov and two others into a room and puts the rest in another room "activate Nova Steiner" Dragovich orders the gasd pours into the room and slowly kills the soldiers "Reznov! Help!" Dimitri shouts pounding on the glass "Dimitri no!" Reznov yells he bangs on the glass and tries to open the door with no luck. After the soldiers die one of the survivors with Reznov opens another door and the three escape "it's the British Commandos" Reznov says as soldiers attack the Russians "who is friendly?" a Russian asks "no one" Reznov says he places a bomb on the chamber holding Nova 6 and the three flee as the bomb detonates destroying Nova 6 soon the three are knocked out and arrive in Vorkuta.


	3. Chapter 3: Great escape

Chapter 3: Great escape

"Americans are the weak of our world and you'll break American" Reznov says punching Mason and knocking him on the ground prisoners cheer and guards grab Reznov and beat him "fucking Russians" Mason says he hits the guards with a rock and helps Reznov up "keep up the pace Mason for this is only step one of freedom" Reznov says taking the keys from a guard "securing the keys" Mason says. Reznov and Mason lead the prisoners through the gulag and attack guards who stand in their way, "Mason meet Sergei a noble man thrown in here for denying Stalin's ways" Reznov says Sergei throws guards out of their way "goof to know your on our side Sergei" Mason says. Mason and Reznov lead the prisoners out of the gulag and onto the courtyard where they are attacked by snipers "behind the crate Mason! Sergei help me move this!" Reznov orders Sergei and Reznov move the crate and Mason provides cover for the two. After entering safety Mason, Sergei and Reznov lead the remaining prisoners inside the weapon locker and Sergei is shot down "Sergei!" Reznov shouts Mason opens a door and Reznov acquires a flamethrower he uses to open another door and Mason takes a death machine and the group heads outside the locker and attack more guards. Mason falls as the guards throw tear gas Reznov uses his bandanna as a mask and helps Mason out of the area "with these we will be closer to freedom Mason" Reznov says revealing two motorbikes Mason and Reznov each take a bike and drive toward the train tracks "jump Mason" Reznov says and Mason jumps aboard the train "your turn Reznov to freedom" Mason yells "freedom for you Mason not me" Reznov says driving into a barricade of guards. Mason climbs into a cart on the train and lies thinking of all Reznov told him. A few days later the train arrives on the boarder of America Mason hops off and hikes to the CIA station where he meets with operative Jason Hudson "welcome back to America Mason let's brief you on our new mission" Hudson says "yeah sounds great" Mason says.


	4. Chapter 4: back in it

Chapter 4: back in it

Hudson and Mason head to the pentagon and meet with secretary MacNamara "welcome to the pentagon Mason, Hudson we'll be discussing your target Mason Nikita Dragovich he has no visible weakness" MacNamara says "and the president will provide more Intel for you Mason" Hudson says "excited to see him" Mason says. MacNamara leads Mason to JFK's office "Mr. President" Mason says "Mr. Mason welcome" JFK says "I hear I have a target to execute" Mason says "yes Dragovich leader of the soviet union plans to use Nova 6 a nazi gas Mr. Mason we're at Defcon 4 we need to move" JFK says "it'll be done sir" Mason says.

Soviet space station, Baikonur Cosmodrome

"Alright Mason our mission is to meet up with Weaver and take out the Ascension members" Woods explains "let's do it" Mason says "Weaver come in damn it see if you can spot him Mason" Woods says Mason looks through a scope and spots Weaver "I see him they got him Woods" Mason says. Kravchenko punches Weaver "you have 20 seconds to surrender or your friend will suffer" Kravchenko says on Weaver's radio "let's rescue Weaver "Mason says as a soviet stabs Weaver in the eye. Mason and Woods take out guards and disguise themselves as Russians and meet up with Bowman and "good disguises we got let's go get Weaver" Bowman says "Bowman head to the rocket and take out the Ascension team Weaver's ours" Woods says "on it" Bowman says. Mason and Woods make their way to the extraction point and free Weaver "Weaver we're the CIA ops Mason and Woods here to take out the Soyuz spacecraft" Woods explains "we have to hurry I can still hack the launch" Weaver says. Mason, Woods and Weaver regroup with Bowman and enter the launch station "damn it's too late" Weaver says looking at the controls "plan B" Bowman says Mason grabs a rocket launcher and takes out the rocket "there we go let's get the hell outta here" Bowman says "Ascension group and rocket is down moving to pick up zone" Woods says on the radio "we got Intel that Dragovich is taking off in a car not far from you Woods" the pilot says "Weaver, Bowman go to the chopper meet us at the new pick up zone 2 miles from Dragovich's location" Woods orders "copy" Bowman says. Mason and Woods head to Dravocich's location "there's the bastard smoke him Mason" Woods says Mason fires a RPG rocket at the car and destroys it "come on Mason that fuckers burned" Woods says "let's hope so" Mason says.


	5. Chapter 5: Defector

Chapter 5: Defector

Mason and Woods lead the SOG team into Vietnam and prepare to defend Khe Sanh "our men are here to defend Khe Sanh the least we can do is help" Woods says "Sargent Woods I'm Jason Hudson CIA operative here to assist the SOG team as best as possible" Hudson says "alright stick with us and try not to get killed" Woods says the three climb into a jeep and drive off a stealth bomber and shoots the jeep Mason, Woods and Hudson jump out as the car rolls into a fuel tank "Mason Hudson's down we got to get him to the bunker" Woods says "cover me I'll get him to safety" Mason says helping Hudson into the bunker "thanks Mason" Hudson says coming through "you'd do the same for me Hudson" Mason says "alright we gotta meet up with the marines at the enemy lines" Woods says. The three lead SOG to the marines and help take out enemies "we got tanks moving in" a marine says "I got them" Mason says grabbing a rocket launcher and taking out the tanks. The SOG move with the marines and leave the marines to finish the mission.

Hue City

Mason, Hudson and Woods lead SOG through Hue city during the Tet offensive "our mission is to locate the defector who has a dossier on Nova 6 it'll help our fight against the soviets" Mason explains Mason and Woods enter the defector's compound while the others hold off the enemies. "I'll cover you Mason get that dossier" Woods says Mason enters the compound and is tackled by a enemy Reznov throws the enemy out the window "Reznov how'd you get out of Vorkuta?" Mason asks "I'll explain later Mason" Reznov says handing Mason the dossier "I got a team outside we'll get you out of here" Mason says. Mason leads Reznov to Woods and the others "Mason you're here it's time we got out of here" Woods says "alright let's go" Mason says and he leads the others to the pick up zone "we got to take the injured first" a pilot says lifting off "damn it" Woods says "this is Hudson if we don't get a chopper soon we're not getting that dossier home" Hudson says "get in" Reznov says and they enter the chopper.


	6. Chapter 6: Uncovering Nova

Chapter 6: Uncovering Nova

Mason, Woods, and Bowman are captured by Kravchenko's men and forced to play Russian roulette "fuck you, your nothing but a communist piece of shit" Bowman says to the guard and the guard executes him Woods is seated in front of Mason "do it" Woods whispers and Mason shoots a guard the two pick up enemy AK47's and make their way through the compound. Mason releases Reznov and SOG soldiers from a cell "you have my thanks Mason" Reznov says "save it Kravechenko's falling here and now" Mason says. Mason breaches Kravchenko's quarter and Kravchenko flips him onto the ground "not this time or any time American" Kravchenko says kicking Mason Woods stabs Kravchenko and puts him in a head lock "got you this time bastard" Woods says "good bye Sargent" Kravchenko says pulling a pin on his grenade belt "fucker!" Woods yells forcing himself and Kravechenko out a window and Mason hears an explosion outside "Mason I got you" Reznov says helping Mason up.

Kowloon

Meanwhile.. Hudson and Weaver lead a CIA team to Kowloon where they capture Dr. Clarke "tell us everything you know about Nova 6" Hudson orders "I have no intel" Clarke says Hudson punches Clarke "come on Clarke you'd save the world" Weaver says "give us what we want and we'll guarantee your safety" Hudson says "I'm a dead man get me out of here alive and I'll tell you everything about Nova" Clarke says Hudson and Weaver escort Clarke to safety "alright so I don't know a lot but Dr. Steiner the German knows more about it he has a lab on Yamantau" Clarke says as a enemy shoots him in the throat and he falls off the roof. Hudson and Weaver head into a van and head to Yamantau.

Yamantau

Hudson, Weaver and Brooks lead a small group of CIA agents to Steiner's base in Yamantau where they sneak inside stealth killing enemies to get inside the lab. Hudson and Weaver breach the door and the agents search the area "he's not here" Weaver says "it's a broadcast" Hudson says looking at a map "all across America Dragovich has sleeper cells containing Nova 6 in 36 hours the sleeper agents will receive their final order only I can tell you how to stop the broadcast I'm at Rebirth island: the Areal sea the choice is yours" Steiner says. Hudson, Weaver, Brooks and the ops flee the base and watch some men die in an avalanche and make their way to Rebirth.


	7. Chapter 7: The truth

Chapter 7: The truth

Rebirth Island

Mason and Rezonov arrive on Rebirth island "Steiner must die" Reznov says Mason and Reznov head through the island avoiding guards and head to the lab "the guards have gone to full alert" Reznov warns as they enter the lab "it's the CIA they want Steiner alive" Mason says "we must get to him first" Reznov says. Mason and Reznov fight their way through the lab and find Steiner "Dragovich's men are rounding up everyone on the island those no longer useful to his plans are being executed! You must hurry before they kill me too!" Steiner says on a radio "Fredrich Steiner this is the end" Mason says as Reznov begins punching Steiner "you I know you Vorkuta you don't know what we did to you" Steiner gasps "you have claimed the lives of many good men no longer" Reznov says punching Steiner "killing me won't stop Nova" Steiner warns "I don't care about Nova my name is Viktor Reznov and I will have mu revenge!" Reznov yells shooting Steiner in the head.

20 minutes earlier..

Hudson and Weaver lead the remains of their squad through Rebirth island "we have to get to Steiner he;s the only one who can stop the broadcast" Hudson explains. The squad fights their way through the island "Nova 6 hazmat suits now!" Weaver yells as choppers drop Nova 6 and the CIA agents put on their gas masks "let's move!" Hudson shouts. The squad moves through the island and to Steiner's lab "Nova 6 is gone it's safe to remove your masks now" Weaver says as they enter the lab "Steiner this is Hudson what's the situation?" Hudson asks "Dragovich's men are rounding up everyone on the island those no longer useful to his plans are being executed you must hurry before they kill me too!" Steiner yells on the radio "Mason, what the hell is he doing?!" Weaver asks "Mason!" Hudson yells as they watch Mason punch Steiner "damn the glass' bulletproof" Weaver says as they smash the glass with a cart and jump in as Mason shoots Steiner Hudson knocks Mason out and helps Weaver "check Steiner" Weaver says "he's dead, what of Reznov the defector?" Welch asks "he was never here I didn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes" Hudson says "we got the package we're heading to the docks" Weaver says on the radio as he helps Welch pick Mason up "copy we're waiting on you" the pilot says.

CIA interrogation room

Hudson and Weaver work on interrogating Mason reliving the events up until the present to find the broadcast station "we're at defcon 2 we've tried everything!" Weaver shouts "not yet I have one more card to play" Hudson says entering Mason's room "get out here Weaver tell them I failed" Hudson says "you wanna die with him?! Your choice" Weaver shouts leaving the area "why can't you remember? I know you Mason you're not a traitor" Hudson says untying Mason, Mason knocks Hudson out and flees the room. Mason heads through the HQ and has flashbacks of Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner as they torture him in Vorkuta "the numbers! What are they saying?" Mason asks and Hudson tackles Mason "Reznov's dead he's been dead for five years! He was never in Hue city the real defector with the dossier died during the attack on the MacV, he was never at Rebirth island there are periods where you went MIA and we couldn't account for you, gaps in your memories but now all that can be handled; we played the numbers to you for hours and we couldn't break the programming for gods sake listen to them again" Hudson exclaims. Mason listens to the numbers and has a flashback of Cuba and sees the ship "the station is a ship called the Rusulka in Cuba" Mason says "let's move" Hudson says.

Cuba

Mason, Weaver and Hudson lead their squad to the Rusulka and begin an assault they fight their way through the ship with no luck "the station is beneath us" Mason says "in 15 minutes the Navy will blow the ship to pieces" Hudson says "we have to kill Dragovich I made the mistake of not killing him in Baikonur" Mason says "Weave get outta here we'll finish this" Hudson orders. Mason and Hudson head to the broadcast station underwater and locate the broadcast source Mason places C4 and destroys the broadcast source "you were going to be my finest agent" Dragovich says shooting Mason in the shoulder "Dragovich!" Hudson yells shotting Dragovich in the leg Mason grabs Dragovich and strangles him to death "come on Mason" Hudson calls as they swim out of the station as the Navy begin the bombing runs "you did what I couldn't Mason" Reznov's voice says. Mason and Hudson jump onto the boat with Weaver "we did it Mason we won" Weaver says "for now at least" Mason says.


	8. Chapter 8: CIA ops

Chapter 8: CIA ops

After the death of Dragovich, Mason still heard Reznov in is head "Mason's not well I believe he's a target to pinpoint" CIA operative: Dylan Smith says "Smith Mason's been through a shit ton of hell he was brainwashed in Russia and for five years he had visions of his ally in the gulag in his head" CIA agent Dwayne Hilton says "Hilton Hudson and Weaver are two normal operatives they were never brainwashed and yet they work alongside Mason" Smith says "they're trying to get him back to his old self remember the old Mason never scared to carry out a mission" Hilton says "I'll let him carry out some missions but any wrong moves and he's our target" Smith says "copy that" Hilton says.

Berlin 1976

Mason works alongside Ryan Jackson to recover Intel from the East Berlin wall "hey Jackson! I got Intel that a Mikihail Belov is a spy running the West wall" Mason explains "good job Mason now let's go find Belov" Jackson says "alright" Mason says "the CIA want Belov alive" Jackson says "I can handle that" Mason says Mason says. Mason locates Belov and chases him into a spetsnaz squad "shit" Mason says he kills the soldiers and Belov in the process "Jackson Belov's dead there was too many of them" Mason explains "alright we got what we need Mason let's go" Jackson says. Mason returns the Intel to Hudson "where's Belov?" Hudson asks "he was armed heavily I had to kill him we got the Intel needed" Mason says "it's good enough" Hudson says.

Operation Charybdis 1978

Two years later Dylan Smith steps down from leadership of the CIA and Pat Jones takes leadership "all agents Mason, Hudson and Weaver are the enemy I want them executed" Jones orders Mason, Hudson and Weaver flee the area and escape to South Africa. "The CIA have ordered an assassination on us" Weaver says "they won't find us" Mason says. "Jackson worked with them in Berlin" a CIA agent says "Jackson where have they gone?" Jones demands "they never left any clues where they went they could be anywhere" Jackson says "find them!" Jones yells "you're right Mason's fucked he ought to be killed they went to Africa" Jackson says "move" Jones says Jackson kills Jones and calls off the hunt for the three.


	9. Chapter 9: Freedom

Chapter 9: Freedom

A few months after Jones' hunt for Mason, Hudson and Weaver Jackson meets the three in Africa "Jackson you son of a bitch! Jones will be all over us soon!" Hudson exclaims "Weaver died holding off the search party" Mason says "listen I killed Jones and called off the hunt" Jackson says "you did something good for us?" Mason asks "yeah I led him here to get him to you but then killed him get him out of your way" Jackson says "thanks Jackson" Hudson says.

Alaska 1977

Mason is flown to Alaska by Oliver North "alright here we are Mason" North says "thanks North" Mason says "will we see you around Mason?" North asks "no I'm done my duty I'm retiring" Mason says leaving. Over the next year Mason is married and in 1979 his son David Mason is born.

1986

Mason and David climb a tree "you want to be tough like your dad eh David? Come on let's have some fun" Mason says climbing the tree David follows and hesitates on the fifth branch "dad I'm scared" David says "you're seven years old David stop acting like a baby" Mason says and a chopper lands near them David slips and falls and Mason jumps to his son "go back to the army" David says leaving. "Mason we need to talk" North says entering the area "it's Woods we found him in Angola" Hudson says "dad you said you'd never go back to the army" David says "it's uncle Woods son he'd do it for me" Mason says "Dave can stay with Jenny come on David" Hudson says taking David into a jeep. Mason enters the chopper with North and the two takeoff.


	10. Chapter 10: The new mission

Chapter 10: The new mission

Mason and Hudson head to Angola and meet with Jonas Savimbi who has Intel on Woods' location "we must defeat the MPLA fight my brothers!" Savimbi yells and his army charges against the MPLA Mason takes out motar crews and Hudson takes out MPLA tanks and defeat the MPLA "where's Woods?" Mason asks "on a cargo ship on the river" Savimbi says "lets go Hudson" Mason says and the two take off.

Cargo Ship

"The choppers trashed Mason we gotta jump" Hudson says and the two jump aboard the ship Mason and Hudson take out the enemies and open a container and find Woods inside with tons of bodies around him "Woods it's me Mason we're gonna get you outta here" Mason says and he helps Woods out a chopper shoots the boat and the three fall into the river Mason helps Woods out of the water. Mason carries Woods and follows Hudson the three move to the com station and Mason heads inside leaving Woods with Hudson. "Turn the station to..." Mason says as the operator smashes the radio "son of a bitch" Mason says and grabs the operator holding him in a head lock and the pistol to his head the enemies enter the room "no one move or he dies" Mason says the operator throws a grenade on the ground and Mason jumps out the window. Mason regroups with Hudson and Woods and covers the two they head to the shore and a chopper appears "fucking Russians" Hudson says and the chopper shoots the enemies the chopper lowers and Savimbi opens the door "did you think I would leave you?" Savimbi asks as the three enter the chopper.

Afghanistan

Mason, Woods and Hudson arrive in Afghanistan where they help the Mujahideen take on the Russians lead by Mullah Rahmaan and Tian Zhao. The three and Zhao lead the attack against the Russians "we must not stop our attack" Zhao says. The four take out the Russian tanks then defend the Mujahideen base and take on a final assault by the Russians Mason is attacked by Kravchenko and Woods saves Mason and captures Kravchenko. The four take Kravchenko to the base where they interrogate him "who do you work for?" Woods asks "a gun runner" Kravchenko replies "this is the Mujahideen they'll peal your eyelids back and bury you in the ground" Woods says "Kravchenko must die" Reznov tells Mason as the numbers appear "Menendez has people in the CIA" Kravchenko says and Woods shoots Kravchenko in the head. "Menendez says you must suffer" Rahmann says and the Mujahideen tie up the four and leave them in the desert Reznov appears and saves the four.


	11. Chapter 11: Raul Menendez

Chapter 11: Raul Menendez

Nicaragua

Mason, Hudson and Woods lead their squad after the gun runner Raul Menendez "when Noriega gives the signal we'll move in and get Menendez" Hudson says "sounds good to me" Mason says.

Menendez's house

Raul sits in a room with his sister Josefina as Noriega's men move in. They take Menendez away and leave Josifena for questioning. Noriega kills the guards and frees Menendez "you are free consider it a gift to you in honor of our new partnership" Noriega says Menendez tackles Noriega and races back to his house.

"Menendez is loose!" a CIA agent yells on the radio "Noriega's men were supposed to capture him" Mason says "he's a sneaky asshole let's go get him" Woods says. The three join the fight and work their way to the house. "Menendez!" Woods yells shooting at Menendez, Mason stops Woods and Woods throws a frag towards Menendez it flies into Josefina's room and detonates. Mason awakens and helps Woods out of the wreckage "where's Menendez?" Woods asks "that's him in the body bag" Hudson says "good" Woods says.

Panama

Three years later Mason and Woods are sent to Panama to join the invasion. Mason and Woods are met by Mark McKnight "alright so the plan is to capture Noriega and destroy his reputation" McKnight says. The three join the invasion and capture Noriega "I'll be on sniper support good luck you two" McKnight says "I'll keep watch on Noriega" Mason says shoving Noriega. The three make their way through the battlefield and head to the checkpoint.

CIA base

Hudson meets with agents Cameron Kent and Pete Garry on their mission "so as far as we know our agents have captured Noriega and are carrying out the mission" Hudson says "finally we get our hands on that snake" Garry says "now it's time for the next move" Kent says shooting Garry in the neck and knocking Hudson out.

Panama

Mason and Woods arrive at the checkpoint "alright I'm gonna go meet with McKnight Hudson will radio when you get to the roof" Mason says heading outside with Noriega. Mason heads to McKnight's location "Mason look out!" McKnight yells as Noriega's men capture Mason and execute McKnight. "What am I doing here Hudson?" Woods asks "they've captured Raul Menendez kill him" Hudson says Woods shoots at the target hitting him in the waist Woods fires again and notices the rifle is empty. Woods heads downstairs and sees Noriega "what're you looking so sly about?" Woods asks running to the target and removing the mask on him "Mason!" Woods yells "fool" Noriega laughs "you son of a..." Woods says as he is shot in the knee "Menendez!" Woods yells.

Safe house

Woods awakens on a floor next to Alex's body, Hudson and Alex's son David "one more must suffer you, Woods or David" Menendez says to Hudson "Woods I can't I have kids they... fuck it alright kill me do it!" Hudson yells Menendez shoots Hudson in the legs and then slits his throat "you suffer with me" Menendez whispers to David and leaves. David runs to his father "no dad!" David yells.

 _15 minutes later_

Oliver North enters the safe house and sees the bodies "Woods what happened? Actually don't speak we'll get you to a medic" Oliver says grabbing Woods "come on kid" Woods says to David and the three leave the safe house.


	12. Chapter 12: The second cold war begins

Chapter 12: The second cold war begins

2025

Commander David Mason (code named Section) leads the US Navy SEALs to Frank Woods' vault "we searched every room in this vault except this one" Crosby says opening the door "safety's on dipshit" Woods says "hey old man was Raul Menendez here?" Section asks "all he said was hermana which is spanish for sister dipshit" Woods says revealing a locket "what do you know about Menendez?" Section asks "he's building an army a drone fleet those are based on rare earth elements all controlled by China I believe he's gonna attack" Woods says.

Myanmar

Section, Mike Harper, Salazar and Crosby lead the SEALs to Menendez's private facility in Myanmar "Menendez has his own private army guarding this place" Harper says "EMPs will disable the cloaks on them" Section says. Salazar tosses a EMP and the SEALs race through the facility taking out enemies on their way. The three head through the facility and locate a scientist named: Erik Breignher "wait don't shoot! I can show you the Celerium if you let me live" Erik says "alright stay in cover" Crosby says handing Erik a Five Seven pistol. The SEALs take out the enemies and Erik leads them into a lab and reveals the Celerium drive "this device has more power than an entire military if Menendez activated it even I wouldn't be able to stop it" Erik says "lucky for us Menendez won't get his hands on it" Harper says taking the Celerium drive "I heard talk about something called Karma and only Karma can be activated by Celerium I think it's a super weapon" Erik says "where can we find it?" Section asks as an enemy shoots Erik in the throat. The SEALs exit the lab and meet up with Admiral Tommy Briggs "Section your team can stand down!" Briggs yells "stand down it's the admiral" Section orders.

Pakistan

A month later Section, Harper and Salazar locate Menendez's right hand man DeFalco and lead the SEALs to Pakistan to collect Intel on Karma. Section and Harper spy on DeFalco while Salazar and the SEALs distract the Mercs. Section and Harper follow DeFalco to a drone and locate Menendez "record what you can Section" Harper says "we've located that downed drone sir who should I send in?" DeFalco asks "The SDC chairman is moving his men on the drone" Menendez "Tian Zhao? What does he want from you?" DeFalco asks "an alliance" Menendez says leaving. Section and Harper follow Menendez to a train yard where the Mercs ambush them. Section and Harper regroup with Salazar and the SEAls and head to the Evac point where they are swarmed by SDC soldiers "Tian Zhao" Section says "let them go they are only here for Menendez not us" Zhao says and the SEALs flee.


	13. Chapter 13: Strike force

Chapter 13: Strike Force

Colossus

Section, Harper and Salazar head to the Colossus resort to locate Karma "how much do you think it would cost to the spend a weekend here?" Harper asks "more than you make in a month" Section says "well no shit" Harper says. The three enter the resort, Salazar heads to a vantage point and stalks DeFalco while Section and Harper locate Karma. Section and Harper manage to hack a Colossus computer and locate Karma "Karma isn't a weapon she's a girl!" Section exclaims "oh great" Harper says "Farid can you locate Chloe Lynch?" Section asks "she's on her way to the club" Farid says. Section and Harper race to the club "Chloe! You need to come with us we're US SEALs Menendez is on his way for you" Harper says. DeFalco enters the club and captures Chloe "shit! Salazar take the shot!" Section orders "there are too many hostages in the way" Salazar says. Section and Harper battle their way to the helipad and watch as DeFalco takes off with Chloe "we'll get her back" Harper says.

JSOC HQ

"Tian Zhao is trying to take over Russia and make the SDC the most powerful army in the world" Briggs says "and we'll be the ones to stop him" Section says "I count on you Commander" Briggs says "Strike Force squad! Your mission is to head to Yemen and rescue Karma" Section says.

Yemen

Strike Force squad moves through Yemen and rescue Chloe "thanks" Chloe says taking a pistol and killing a guard the squad escorts Chloe into the VTOL and to safety.

JSOC HQ

"Good job now I'm sending you to Pakistan to execute Tian Zhao other squads are moving on Afghanistan, Singapore and India" Section says "we'll find him" Ray Brook says.

Pakistan

The squad moves through Pakistan taking out enemies on the way and locate Zhao "Americans I assume you are here for Menendez the rest of your squad left you behind" Tian says "we're here for something else" Brook says shooting Zhao in the head.


	14. Chapter 14: Odysseus

Chapter 14: Odysseus

David "Section" Mason and Mike Harper lead the SEALs to Yemen to capture Menendez "Farid is our undercover operative he's with Menendez now he'll get us to them" Section says.

Cordis Die cartel

Farid meets with Menendez "everything is ready sir we're ready to go" Farid says "today is the day we rise Farid" Menendez says the two leave the cartel and enter the stage in front of Menendez's followers "it is a good day DeFalco" Menendez says "it is sir" DeFalco replies "Cordis Die!" Menendez shouts and his followers cheer. A VTOL warship flies over the cartel and the guards take it down "the SEALs are here Farid" Menendez says "go to the plan DeFalco! Escort him to the citadel I'll meet you there" Farid says shooting down the US drones. Farid fights his way to the citadel "Farid we have captured one of the SEALs" Menendez says "fuck!" Harper says coughing "prove your loyalty and kill him Farid" Menendez orders "come on do it egghead!" Harper yells Farid takes a Five Seven pistol and shoots Harper in the head "clean this up Farid! Come on sir" DeFalco says fleeing with Menendez. "Farid!" Section yells "I did it Section I killed Harper" Farid says sadly "you did what you had to, to keep your cover" Section says "Menendez is heading for a VTOL he stole" Farid says "on it Salazar on me" Section says. Section and Salazar fight through Yemen to the VTOL "there he is!" Section says punching Menendez and cuffing him "this is the end of terror" Salazar says and the two escort Menendez to the Evac point.

USS Barack Obama

"Today is a victory secretary Menendez has been taken down" Briggs says "so today we win lets end this war" the secretary says "thanks to our commander Mason we have stopped Tian Zhao and took down SDC, China is on our side" Briggs says. A VTOL lands and guards escort Menendez inside "Commander Mason" the secretary says shaking Section's hand "secretary" Section says. Section heads to the interrogation room "listen I'm a man now you can try all the things you did when I was a kid but it won't work" Section says "a CIA op torched my fathers warehouse it crippled my sister, your father and his people executed my father and came after me your father is dead" Menendez says "would you stop talking in riddles!" Section exclaims "Section we got birds in the Obama's airspace" Briggs says on the radio "we're under attack! Salazar secure Menendez if he tries anything shoot him in the head" Section says running out of the room "the Obama's under attack!" Section yells "drop your weapon David" Menendez says Section turns and sees Menendez holding Salazar in a headlock "how did you?..." Section asks dropping his weapon "now turn around" Menendez says and Section turns and is knocked out. Section awakens on the ground "Section Menendez got away" Salazar says "we can't let him escape!" Section yells grabbing a weapon "Salazar lock down all exits I'll head to the bridge and secure Briggs" Section says. Section fights his way to the security room where and watches the bridge on camera.

The bridge

"We'll have to reboot the entire system sir" a guard says "do it" Briggs says entering a password. Menendez and DeFalco enter the bridge "Admiral Briggs" Menendez says holding his gun to Briggs' head Salazar shoots the two guars in the hallway and DeFalco and Farid shoot each other, Chloe attacks Salazar and is knocked out "Salazar" Briggs says "Briggs is a good man Menendez please don't kill him" Salazar says and Menendez shoots Briggs in the leg "Briggs will soon learn why I let him live" Menendez says placing a USB into the computer.

2 minutes later

Section enters the bridge to find Menendez gone "this was his plan to get aboard the Obama to begin his attack" Section says "let me handle it Section before I worked at Colossus I was a high skilled hacker this shouldn't take me long to crack" Chloe says "all soldiers on me we're going after Menendez" Section orders on the radio and exits the bridge.


	15. Chapter 15: Game Over

Chapter 15: Game Over

 _Los Angeles_

Section leads his squad to LA to protect the President Bosworth with her security team. Section and SEAls provide cover while the security team leads Bosworth to the prom night hotel "if we get to the hotel madam president will be safe" Section says. Section heads to the center of the chaos to meet with the pilot Anderson "Mason! I don't think I can continue the mission" Anderson says "get her to safety make sure she lives" Section says to a paramedic. Section enters the attack jet and takes out the enemy drones "Bosworth has made it to the hotel Section we did it" Crosby says "we didn't do it yet gather the squad we're moving on Menendez" Section says.

 _Haiti_

Section and Crosby lead the squad on the Cordis Die facility in Haiti "this is the end game Menedez is going down" Section says "yeah I vote kill him capturing him didn't work too well last time" Crosby says. The squad fights through the facility to the control room "I can slow the assault Section" Crosby says hacking a terminal "Section we got a body one of ours" a SEAL says grabbing the soldier and it detonates "shit! Menendez has bombers set around the facility shoot down anyone stripped of uniform attempting to leave the facility" Section says. Section runs into another room and the floor explodes Section falls through and takes a KAP 40 from a dead Merc and takes out DeFalco and his guard then stabs Menendez in the leg and takes his Five Seven "kill me for Cordis Die" Menendez says Section holds the gun to Menendez's head and fires.

 _Woods' vault_

Woods sits alone "do not enter" Woods says when there is a knock at his door, but the figure enters "I swear I will stick this wheel chair right up your.." Woods says turning to see the figure "ass hey Woods you look like hammered shit" Mason says "Mason? I shot you" Woods says surprised "turns out you got a terrible shot" Mason says.

Section enters the vault "David Mason here for Frank Woods" Section says "another Mason?" the guard asks "what?" Section asks entering Woods' room "Dave let me introduce you to a friend of mine Al this is Dave" Woods says "nice to meet you" Section says "Dave this is your dad" Woods says "you still got that scar you made me proud that day" Mason says "I fell" Section says "yeah and you got back up" Mason says.


End file.
